The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘01C-J-4’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Tochigi-ken, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new early-flowering Calibrachoa cultivars that have stronger growth habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in the Autumn of 2000, in Tochigi-ken, Japan, of the Calibrachoa cultivar Sunbelki, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,558, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Calibrachoa selection identified as code number 99-2-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Tochigi-ken, Japan, on Jun. 10, 2001. The selection of this plant was based on its strong plant growth habit and attractive flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Tochigi-ken, Japan, since Aug. 10, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.